


Wings Are Meant for Flying

by SasuNarufan13



Series: The Raven's Wings [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established slash, M/M, Mpreg, Scorpius' pov, Sequel to You Can Run but not Hide, Veela!Draco, some time skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: Scorpius hopes that one day he'll love his future partner just as much as father and daddy love each other.





	Wings Are Meant for Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyvfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvfan/gifts).



> Author's note: I started out this year with a HP fanfic, it's only fitting that I end it with one too, don't you think? This was originally supposed to be a Christmas gift for one of my best friends, babyvfan, but the real world's been kicking my arse for a while now and I've only managed to finish it today. Better late than never I suppose? *winces*
> 
> This oneshot is set a couple of years after You Can Run but not Hide and I suggest reading that one first just to understand some of the nuances in this one better.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.
> 
> Dedicated to: babyvfan
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

**Wings Are Meant for Flying**

"… nineteen, twenty! I'm going to find you!" Father's voice rang out teasingly through the large garden, startling some birds high up in the trees into flying away.

Clapping his hands over his mouth to muffle his giggling, Scorpius ducked deeper behind the bush. Through a small opening between the leaves and berries he spied his father walking slowly around the garden, checking underneath the table and behind the large tree, of which the branches sometimes knocked against his window if it was particularly windy.

Father was looking in the completely wrong direction! Giddiness bubbled up inside him and it took a lot of effort to keep quiet. He knew he had found a good hiding place! Father would never be able to find him here!

He kept tracking father, feeling a bit tense in case the older man started making his way in his direction. Father said something to daddy, who was lying on one of the lounge chairs with a book resting on his lap. His glasses were glinting in the September sun when he shook his head to whatever father was saying to him.

For just a couple of seconds father's black wings shimmered into existence and Scorpius' mouth dropped open in awe. He'd seen the wings several times before, but every time the sight of them left him amazed. They were made out of the purest black, strong and wide with the tips brushing the ground. The wings were large enough to completely hide daddy and him if daddy carried him and were so strong father could even _fly with them_.

Father had flown him about two times before, carrying him high up in the sky, but daddy didn't like that. Both times he'd demanded father to get back down, worried that father might drop hi.

Scorpius wasn't worried, though; he knew father would never let him fall or get hurt. Maybe if daddy would let father fly with him, he'd see there was nothing to be afraid of. So far, however, daddy refused vehemently every time father offered.

While Scorpius watched, daddy said something that had father's wing disappearing again. Father brushed the back of his hand against daddy's cheek and pecked his lips, before he started his search for the blond boy again.

Grinning widely, Scorpius bent down even lower, doing his best not to make too much noise. Last time father had found him after ten minutes – this time he'd make sure _he_ would win their game!

* * *

"And now I won the game and father didn't!" he exclaimed proudly, tugging his shirt down.

Outside his bedroom window crickets chirped, sending their song out in the world as the sun slowly set. The sky was painted a deep orange red colour with streaks of blue and purple like someone had spilt paint across it. Those same colours seeped onto his wall with no curtains yet to block them.

Daddy smiled indulgently, drawing back the thin summer blanket. "I know, you were really good at hiding today," he praised and the little boy preened, jumping into the bed.

"Can you tell me …" he started, but was cut off by the door opening, revealing father.

"Draco, I thought you were answering letters?" Daddy furrowed his eyebrows.

"I was, but I remembered something important," Father smiled and drew nearer, coming to a stop at the foot end of the bed.

Daddy, who'd sat down next to Scorpius, had to look up a bit in order to watch father properly. "What did you remember then?"

"I know what our little prince wants for his birthday, but we don't know yet what he wants for Christmas," Father said and clapped his hands. "We would be remiss not to ask!"

"It's still only September," Daddy said dryly and as father started explaining that you could never start early enough with buying presents, Scorpius started thinking about what kind of presents he could ask for.

He'd already asked for several new books and playsets for his birthday and also a cute kitten. He really wanted to have a kitten, but both daddy and father had said he was still too young for that responsibility. He was turning six in less than a month, though! Six was old enough to finally have a kitten!

Books, playsets, kitten … What could he ask for his Christmas? Well, there was one thing he'd been wanting for quite a while so far … Maybe he could ask for that?

"So, Scorpius, do you have any ideas?" Father asked with a smile.

Daddy shook his head but didn't argue anymore, instead looking at the young boy with curiosity gleaming in his green eyes.

Fiddling with his fingers, Scorpius asked shyly, "Can I have a little brother or sister then?"

Father's eyes widened a tad, but daddy froze, his face growing so rapidly blank it made Scorpius worried that he said something wrong.

"It's just that – I can't play with other children and I just – I just want someone to play with me," he stammered, swallowing and digging his fingers into the thin blanket.

He had never played with other children before. They lived near a Muggle village and father said his control over his magic wasn't strong enough yet to risk playing with the children there. If Scorpius' magic accidentally showed itself – like last week when he'd made his carrots disappear because he hadn't liked the taste of them – then they would be in big trouble and they wouldn't be safe anymore.

He understood that, okay? And it wasn't like he was that bored; daddy and father played every day with him and he always had something new to amuse himself with, but … Sometimes he just got lonely. If he had a little brother or sister, he wouldn't have to feel lonely anymore. He would be able to play with another child, because that child would be his sibling and they would have magic too and then he wouldn't have to be careful or hide his magic.

"Scorpius," Daddy sighed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked a bit sad, which the boy didn't really understand.

Staring down at his blanket, he mumbled, "I'm sorry, I'll ask - "

"We'll think about it, okay?" Father said, his right hand falling on daddy's shoulder.

Daddy whipped his head around to stare at him while Scorpius grinned and clapped his hands, excitement brewing in his belly.

"You mean it?" he asked amazed.

Father nodded, smiling faintly. "Yes, I mean it. Your daddy and I will think about giving you a little brother or sister."

"Why don't you think of other presents you want in the meantime?" Daddy suggested and rose up from the bed, tousling blond hair gently.

"Okay, I will!" Scorpius chirped, plopping down and wriggling lower underneath the blanket.

"Sweet dreams, Scorp," Daddy smiled while father wished him a good night.

Father had a hand pressed on daddy's lower back as they left the room together and with one last flick of father's wand, the curtains closed, darkening the room.

As his parents' footsteps slowly died out in the hallway, Scorpius stared up at the dim lit ceiling with a huge grin on his face, feeling giddy. Sure, father had said they would think about it, hadn't actually stated he would get a sibling, but they would at least think about it! And if father said he would think about it, that usually meant that Scorpius would get what he wanted, so maybe soon he would be a big brother!

Oh, he couldn't wait for Christmas to arrive!

* * *

Neither daddy or father mentioned a potential little brother or sister again and Scorpius was soon distracted by the various new games his parents came up with. A week after his birthday, father also decided to teach him how to write and read, stating now that he was six, he was old enough to learn it.

That meant that mornings were now dedicated to learning how to read and write with father and the afternoons were filled with playing or flying on the new broomstick he'd got for his birthday. Sometimes daddy joined him on his own broomstick, one which was apparently the fastest one in the whole world according to father, but daddy said he was still too young to fly on that one. Which was rather frustrating, because he had seen how high daddy could get up in the sky on that broom, not to mention how fast, and he couldn't wait until he was old enough to fly just as high and quick as daddy did.

Sometimes father joined them when they were flying around; usually he used his own wings to fly around, but sometimes he rode a broom too. He'd once said that the only way he could keep up with daddy was when he used his wings, which had made daddy roll his eyes and Scorpius laugh in agreement. Daddy _was_ really fast on his broom; he'd apparently been a Seeker back when he was still at school – and wasn't it weird to think that daddy had once attended classes? The boy couldn't imagine the man being young enough to attend school – and father swore daddy was the best Seeker of all time.

"Of all time?" Scorpius had repeated amazed.

"Of all time," Father had said solemnly, glancing at the boy briefly before flicking his eyes back up at daddy who had been flying in huge loops high above them. In fact he'd been so high up, he'd been nothing but a dark smudge against the clear blue sky.

"Does that mean he's even faster on a broom than your wings?" Scorpius had questioned incredulously. That had hardly seemed possible, because he'd seen father flying before with his wings and he'd been really fast!

Father had tilted his head to the right, looking thoughtfully. "He might be," he eventually had answered before suggesting, "You want me to fly you to daddy and see how quickly we can reach him?"

"YES!"

* * *

As autumn turned into winter, exchanging the mild weather for harsher colder wind and streaming rain, their flying games were restricted to only once a week and that was if the weather allowed it. There was enough to play with inside, though, so Scorpius didn't mind it so much that he couldn't go flying anymore whenever he wanted. Besides, with the days growing chillier, daddy made him delicious warm chocolate milk every afternoon, which made up for not being able to play outside.

He woke up early on Christmas day, his excitement for the presents waiting underneath the tree too big to allow him to sleep any longer and he scrambled out of his bed, taking just enough time to stuff his feet into his slippers before he was tearing out of his room.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" he chanted loudly, bursting into his parents' bedroom.

"What?" Daddy shot up, green eyes still clouded over with sleep. "Scorpius?"

"Too early," Father muttered, burying his face into his pillow. He groaned dismayed when Scorpius jumped on top of his back, slapping his hands down on father's shoulders.

"Wake up, father, it's Christmas!" he said impatiently, tugging at the blond's shoulder before he rolled over him and landed right between the two men. "Daddy, it's Christmas!"

Daddy shoved his glasses on and smiled bemused. "So I've heard," he murmured, voice rough, and hid a yawn behind his hand. "All right, let's see what kind of presents you got this year."

"Yes!"

Ignoring father's order to slow down, Scorpius rushed out of the large bedroom, nearly losing his slipper in the process and ran downstairs, skipping the last two steps of the stairs in favour of jumping off it.

The brightly twinkling Christmas tree greeted him when he ran into the living room; the top of it nearly brushing against the ceiling. Underneath the large tree, presents wrapped in several bright colours – red, green, blue, even gold – were stacked up on each other, forming a mini wall around the tree.

It took every inch of restraint he had in him not to immediately dive into the pile but wait for his parents to properly wake up and join him. Luckily for him, they didn't keep him waiting for too long and when they walked into the living room, they each carried a steaming mug, robes thrown over their pyjamas. Daddy carried two of them and when he placed one down on the coffee table next to Scorpius, the boy realised it was hot chocolate for him.

"All right, you impatient brat," Father sighed as he sank down on the couch. "Go on, open your presents."

Scorpius flashed him a bright grin; father didn't have to tell him that twice!

For the next twenty minutes, nothing but the noise of paper tearing and excited screams filled the room. The pile underneath the tree diminished slowly while three piles formed near the couch. Soon the midnight blue carpet was buried underneath various scraps of shiny, bright coloured paper and they crinkled underneath Scorpius' feet as he went back and forth, handing over presents whenever he grabbed one that wasn't meant for him.

Eventually there was nothing left underneath the tree and Scorpius plopped down on the ground in front of his big pile of presents, grey eyes taking in the amount gleefully. A pile of books was on his right, several stuffed toys right in front of him and on his left there were several new games he was anxious to start playing with. Ooooh, they were all so nice – which one should he start playing with first?

"Scorpius."

He looked up questioningly, his hand hovering above the first book on the pile. "Yes, father?"

Father was smiling mysteriously and he beckoned him to come closer. "There's one more present we have for you."

Scorpius perked up and scrambled off the floor. "Oh, what is it?" he asked eagerly, sidestepping his presents to approach the couch.

"Harry, did you take it with you?" Father asked; one of his hands on daddy's thigh, rubbing circles on it with his thumb.

"I did, yeah," Daddy muttered and plucked something out of his pocket. He tapped on it with his wand and suddenly the button sized package became much larger. The paper was a light purple with silver stars and whatever was inside, it wasn't something firm because the corners drooped over daddy's hand.

"What's in it?" Scorpius asked intrigued, shuffling closer until his knees bumped against the edge of the couch.

"You'll have to open it to find out," Father smiled and daddy held out the floppy package to Scorpius, who practically snatched it out of his hands.

Eagerly he ripped the paper away, blinking when the present turned out to be some kind of sweater. It was a blue one and there were two words in pure white stitched into the middle.

Cocking his head to the left, he read slowly, "B-big br-brother." Confused he looked back and forth between his parents, pointing at the words. "Why does that say 'Big Brother'? I'm not a big brother," he pointed out with a frown.

He wanted to be one, but clearly there was no little brother or sister walking around. Or wait, it would be a baby first, wouldn't it? Yeah, babies came from the tummy even though he still didn't understand how that was possible.

Father's smile widened a tad. "You will be one soon."

"What?" That still didn't make any sense. "Where's the baby?"

Father patted daddy's belly gently, his eyes softening. "The baby's still growing in daddy's belly, Scorpius. You know that babies come from a tummy, right?"

Grey eyes full of wonder stared at daddy's stomach. "There's really a baby in there?" he whispered, reaching out with his hand before he realised it.

Daddy grabbed his hand and placed it on his stomach, underneath his robes but on top of his pyjamas. "Yeah, there's really a baby in my belly," he confirmed; his green eyes equally as soft even if his mouth was making a weird motion.

Cautiously patting daddy's belly, Scorpius discovered to his surprise that his stomach was no longer flat. It felt slightly rounded as if daddy had eaten a lot. "I'm going to be a big brother?" he asked just to be sure, his heart beating quicker.

Daddy nodded. "Yeah, next year when it's summer the baby will be born," he replied with a faint smile.

"Yes! I'm going to be a big brother! I'm getting a little brother or sister!" Scorpius squealed, jumping up and down before he crawled onto the couch and wriggled himself between his parents, lowering himself until his ear was pressed against daddy's stomach.

"You're not going to feel the baby moving just yet, Scorpius," Father remarked.

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't care, I'm happy," he sighed. "I'm going to be the best big brother there is!"

"I'm sure you will be, sweetheart," Daddy smiled and brushed over his dark hair.

Scorpius sat up to kiss both daddy and father on their cheeks. "Thank you for giving me a little brother or sister!"

Now he really was going to have everything he'd wished for!

* * *

With daddy expecting a baby, father had his wings out more often, Scorpius noticed. If both his parents were standing up and not moving around, father usually stood behind daddy with his arms wrapped around daddy's waist and his large, black wings covering the both of them nearly completely. On the couch he usually had one wing draped around daddy's shoulders.

Seeing the beautiful black wings on a nearly daily basis now, Scorpius started to wonder once again whether he would have wings too one day. Father had those wings because he had Veela blood, which was some kind of magical creature. Once he'd reached a certain age, the wings had appeared and he'd realised he was a Veela.

Not everyone in the Malfoy family was a Veela, though, he'd been told. It seemed to be mostly luck whether one had the Veela blood or not.

"Will I get wings like father?" he questioned, a week into the new year.

Daddy blinked, taken aback. His hands paused in tucking the sheets around Scorpius. "You mean, whether you'll be a Veela too?" he asked.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, that. Will I be a Veela too?"

"I don't know, Scorpius," Daddy sighed and finished tucking him in. "You might be. We'll see."

"And the baby?"

"The baby might be one too, but that's something we don't know either. Why? You want to be a Veela?"

"I think it's nice," he told daddy, wriggling deeper underneath the sheets and pulling the heavier blanket higher up to his chin. "The wings are really cool and I want to be like you and father!"

"What do you mean?" Daddy furrowed his eyebrows.

"When I have someone I love, like you and father love each other, then I can go flying with them too!" Scorpius explained happily. "Father said that you and him have something really special, and I want that too!"

"I'm sure you'll find someone special, whether or not you're a Veela," Daddy reassured him and his eyes and smile looked a bit odd. "You don't need to be a Veela to love someone very much."

"Maybe," Scorpius allowed, thinking about father telling him that the love between him and daddy was even more special than the love other parents shared. "But the wings are cool!"

"The wings are cool," Daddy agreed before kissing his forehead. "Now it's time to go to sleep, all right? Your father wants to start with the lessons early."

Scorpius grimaced, but the thought of what would happen after his lessons were done cheered him right up again. "And I can be there when the baby is shown, right?" he demanded.

Daddy inclined his head and stood up. "Yes, you can be there, I promise. Sweet dreams."

"Night, daddy!"

* * *

The Healer examining daddy had a rather severe and stern face and he honestly scared Scorpius a little bit. His dark blue eyes were piercing whenever they landed on the dark haired boy and Scorpius hovered next to father during the Healer's visit, feeling uneasy around the tall brown haired man.

The moment the Healer pointed out his little brother or sister in the floating screen above daddy's stomach, though, his unease vanished completely and he stared at the small, white blob in wonder.

That was his little brother or sister, growing stronger every day until he or she was ready to be born. He couldn't wait to meet him or her! They were going to have so much fun together!

* * *

"Scorpius, you want to play a new game?"

Scorpius looked up, his attention diverted from the jigsaw puzzle he'd been putting together for the last fifteen minutes. "A new game?" he echoed, pushing away from the table and wandering over to daddy. "What kind of new game?"

Daddy stood in the doorway of his bedroom, smiling when Scorpius approached him. It was the beginning of February and now it was becoming quite clear that daddy was carrying a baby. His belly was visibly rounded now and daddy had assured him it wouldn't be too long anymore before he could feel the baby kick. He could hardly wait for that!

"Hide and seek."

"That's not a new game, daddy," Scorpius chided him, pointing his finger at the older man. "We play that a lot!"

Daddy chuckled. "True, but this is a new version, one we can only play because you're old enough now."

"Oh?" That sparked Scorpius' interest. "What's different? Is father going to play with us?"

"He's going to play with us, yeah," Daddy confirmed. "In fact, he's going to be the one who's going to have to find us. But we're not going to make it easy for him."

"What are we going to do?" Scorpius asked intrigued.

Daddy squatted down in front of him, the glint of conspiracy in his eyes pulling out a smile on Scorpius' face. "You see, Scorpius, this particular game of hide and seek is something that will take up two days, because we're going to hide at a place far away from here."

"But how is father going to find us then?" Scorpius asked befuddled. Where would they even hide? They'd always played the game either in the garden or in the house – where else could they play it?

"Well, that's the thing. We have to be at that hiding place before your father gets there. If your father gets there before us or if he catches us on our way there, then he wins," Daddy explains, his voice slightly hushed and his green eyes wide. "But if we get there before him, then we win. What do you think?"

So they just had to be at that place before father found them or the place itself? "So we win if father doesn't find us before we get to that far away place?" he asked bemused.

Daddy nodded, his smile growing. "Yes, and if we win, then he has to make us a chocolate cake! You've won the last game, so your father and I decided you're now big enough to play this version."

Scorpius thought about it, but the idea of getting chocolate cake and winning from father again got him to nod his head rapidly. "Okay, I want to play!" he said enthusiastically.

"Good, we're going to start the game now," Daddy announced and straightened up again, holding out his hand to Scorpius.

"But don't we have to wait for father to be back?" Grey eyes blinked surprised. Father had left half an hour ago to buy some things for the potions he made; he went on these trips every six weeks because the potion ingredients were difficult to find apparently.

"He says he's going to give us a head start, because he thinks he's going to win," Daddy said, wrinkling his nose and shaking his head.

Puffing up his cheeks, Scorpius protested, "No, he's not! We're going to win!"

Daddy nodded approvingly. "Exactly. Let's show him who's better at hide and seek, hm?"

Scorpius matched daddy's grin, excitement bubbling like a potion in the pit of his stomach. Oh yeah, they were going to show father they were better at this game! He was going to regret thinking he was going to win this game easily!

* * *

The far away place meant they would have to Apparate a lot. Scorpius wasn't a fan of that, because it felt like his insides were squeezed together too tightly as if he was stuffed into a too small pipe. Daddy said they couldn't use the Floo because that would take up too much time and the brooms would be too noticeable above the Muggle towns. On foot would take way too long, so they had to use Apparition.

Scorpius didn't recognise any of the places he and daddy landed into. Sometimes they landed into an empty field and they had to walk to the main road and follow that one a bit before daddy would pick him up again and Apparate again. Other times they landed into alleyway of busy cities or quiet villages.

By the time dusk had fallen Scorpius had no idea how much distance they'd travelled so far. He did know he was very tired and hungry and he just wanted to go to sleep, but clearly they weren't going back to the house for today. Well, daddy had said this game would take up two days …

Shaking his head after daddy Apparated again, he felt rather disoriented when daddy sat him down on a cobbled pathway.

"I'm tired, daddy," he muttered, rubbing over his eyes.

"I know, sweetheart, that's why we're going to spend the night here," Daddy said soothingly, sounding tired as well.

When Scorpius looked up, his mouth dropped open at the sight that greeted him. They were standing in front of a very large castle; the stones such a pure white they seemed to glow in the darkness. Warm, golden light danced behind the multitude of windows dotting the towers and shadows occasionally passed by.

"Where are we, daddy?" he questioned stunned, following the older man when he started towards the big, dark wooden door.

"We're at Beauxbatons, the magical school of France," Daddy explained.

"We're going to sleep at a school?" Scorpius asked flabbergasted. Why would they sleep at a school? Was that even allowed?

Daddy huffed a laugh. "I know the headmistress of this school and she said it was okay."

The headmistress turned out be a really tall woman. Like really, really tall. So tall Scorpius had to tilt his head all the way back and still he couldn't see her entirely.

"So tall," he breathed out and the woman's eyes flicked to him as if she'd heard him and he flushed, snapping his gaze down to the rose white tiles.

"Thank you for letting us stay here, Madam Maxime," Daddy smiled gratefully, running a hand through his hair.

"Nonsense, Mister Potter," Madam Maxime said; her accent quite heavy, as if she wasn't used to speaking in English. "I'm glad I can help you. I let a room be prepared for you and your son."

"Thank you so much," Daddy sighed and tugged Scorpius along as the headmistress led the way up a grand staircase.

There were students roaming around in the large hallways; all of them pretty girls who eyed them curiously when they passed by. Some of them smiled in a weird way at daddy, twirling their long hair around their dainty fingers, but daddy paid no attention to them.

Madam Maxime left them behind in front of a wooden door which had been pointed a soft white with some golden lines running through the wood, informing them a house elf would bring them their dinner.

"Won't father find us here? Or be at the place before us if we stay here?" Scorpius asked, stuffing a mini sandwich in his mouth.

"No, he won't," Daddy reassured him, eating from his own soup slowly. He looked really tired and rather pale, which worried Scorpius. "The game has one rule and that's that the night will be spend sleeping instead of playing the game."

"Oh." That made sense, he supposed. "Are you okay, daddy? You look tired."

"I'm fine," Daddy smiled, patting his foot which was the closest to him. "You want more sandwiches?"

"No, I want to sleep," Scorpius muttered and yawned. All that Apparating had really tired him out.

They brushed their teeth, Scorpius having to force himself to keep his eyes open, and not even the soft singing coming from somewhere in the castle could keep him interested enough to remain awake.

He was already out before his head even hit the soft pillow.

* * *

They left the school early in the morning, with the sun struggling to get through the clouds and their breaths leaving them in visible white clouds. Daddy had apparently packed some clothes for them and fussed with Scorpius' scarf a bit before they set off again.

They Apparated a couple more times and when they walked, the pace was faster now than yesterday as if daddy was in a hurry. Maybe he wanted to be absolutely sure that father wouldn't get to that place first? Daddy clearly wanted to win just as much as Scorpius did, so the young boy kept quiet, even though his legs were starting to hurt a bit from the hurried pace.

Their next Apparition landed them right on a beach and Scorpius stared at the sea, watching the waves crash against each other, darkening the sand when they rolled over the beach.

"Daddy?" Was this the place they needed to reach before father?

Daddy was staring out at the sea with a strange look on his face, as if he was both relieved and anxious at the same time. His fingers tightened around Scorpius' and he shook his head.

"Just a bit longer and then we're at the place," he said and pulled a coin out of his pocket. "For this bit, we're going to use a Portkey. Place your finger on this coin and don't let go, okay?"

"Okay," Scorpius said apprehensively and as soon as his finger touched the dull golden coin, it felt like a hook was tugging at his belly button and his breath was slammed out of him when the world disappeared in a flash.

He landed harshly on the ground and only daddy's hand gripping his arm tightly prevented him from toppling over. As it was, he felt really sick and he rubbed over his stomach, deciding he hated using a Portkey even more than he hated Apparition.

"I don't like that Portkey," he complained, but gasped when he saw how white daddy had become.

Daddy was standing bent over and had his hand clasped over his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut. There was sweat glistening on his forehead and he was trembling slightly.

"Daddy?" he cried out worried, gripping daddy's arm. "Are you okay?!"

Daddy took a deep breath and straightened out again, his smile weak and wavering. "I'm okay."

"You don't look okay!" Scorpius protested. "We can stop the game, we can go back home."

"No, no, that's not necessary," Daddy retorted instantly and ruffled his hair. "I'd just forgotten how awful a Portkey could be."

"Then why did we use one?" Scorpius frowned.

"Only way to cross a sea," Daddy answered before looking around. He moved his wand in a pattern too quick for Scorpius to follow before he nodded and grabbed Scorpius' hand. "Come on, just a few more stops and then we're there."

"Okay," Scorpius said, but the worry in his stomach didn't dissipate. He could only hope daddy would feel better soon. If his daddy was sick, that wouldn't be good for the baby either.

Daddy Apparated with him three more times before they landed in a field with tall grass. Scorpius looked around, wondering where they were now. Then daddy suddenly picked him up and settled him on his hip.

"We're here, Scorpius," Daddy said happily; his smile brighter and wider than he'd ever seen before.

"Here?" Scorpius turned his head in the direction Daddy was pointing out.

The field they were standing in surrounded a house – or something which had to resemble a house. It was several levels high and looked so crooked only magic could be the reason why it hadn't collapsed yet. There were at least four chimneys perched on top of the red roof and the stones looked rather blackened as if the building had been on fire before. Chickens were ambling around, pecking the ground and several rubber boots cluttered the front of the house.

What kind of place was this?

"Yep, here. As soon as we're inside, we've won," Daddy said and his grip on Scorpius was tight and the boy could feel him shaking a bit as if daddy was crying.

"Daddy, are you - " he cut himself off when something moved behind him and when he turned his head, he gasped. "Daddy, father found us!"

Father stood a couple of feet behind them, his arms crossed and his eyes gleaming silver. His wings weren't out, but the outline of them shimmered behind him. There was not a trace of a smile on his face, although he quirked one quickly when Scorpius waved at him happily.

"Look, daddy, father's here! Does this mean we lost?" Scorpius asked, patting daddy's shoulder. After all they weren't inside the house yet, but they had arrived here first – so who had won?

Daddy stiffened and oddly looked ready to cry when he slowly turned around.

"Hey there, Harry. Game's over, time to go home," Father said, striding over to them. "Let's get you two home, hm? Travelling this far must have been exhausting," he crooned and then blanketed them both with his wings.

Scorpius' hand was pressed against something cloth like before the world disappeared again, a hook tugging at his navel once more. Right before the Portkey took them away, he saw the door of the house banging open and a red haired woman came running out, her hands stretched out to them as if she wanted to grab them.

Then they were gone, leaving the unknown woman behind.

* * *

Daddy never suggested playing the bigger version of hide and seek again after that.

That didn't matter much, though, because five and a half months later he had a little brother to play with.

His little brother was better than any game his parents could come up with.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Not exactly the right atmosphere for this time of the year, but hey I did include Christmas in it! :P babyvfan, I hope this was at least somewhat close to what you wanted to read for this particular universe!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me!
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories and I wish you all a Happy New Year!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
